


Sing Sing Sing

by Trash_Baby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancer Reader, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Reader-Insert, Singer Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: When you are hired by Tony Stark himself to perform at the birthday party of America's star-spangled man, things get interesting between the you and the two Super Soldiers who are more than half a century out of time.(I've had this idea in my head for like two years now and I've finally got round to trying to write it out, let me know what you think!)





	Sing Sing Sing

Generally speaking, the old jazz bar that you performed at during the evenings didn't pay all that well, hence your daytime job as a waitress in a café several blocks away. However, that was only  _generally speaking._ Recently, your boss had been contacted by someone - someone _important_ - looking for performers, and not just any performers, but ones that specialized in jazz and swing.

In the beginning, the whole thing had been pretty shady; your boss hadn't told you who the potential employer was, or what they required you for exactly, but it didn't take much figuring out once you caught sight of a man by the name of Tony Stark one evening, surrounded by girls and smirking away as he lapped up the attention. You had watched with narrowed eyes, refusing to look away from the billionaire even when he met your gaze, and as soon as you finished singing backup for Peggy Lee's 'Fever', you slipped off stage to confront your boss. 

And so, three days later, you'd managed to bag yourself a place to perform at one of Tony Stark's infamous parties. There were to be six of you in total that had been hired, and you had been informed that the party was for Independence Day, which was coincidentally the same day as Captain America's birthday. Oh, the irony. Instructions had been given for you all to both sing and dance, and the theme was heavily stressed to you all - the nineteen forties. 

It was all painfully obvious, that the party was actually a birthday party that revolved around the man out of time, and so for the next two weeks, the six of you all focused on numbers and moves from the forties, setting up a solid playlist with clear routines to match. Over the course of the weeks, outfits, hair, and makeup was discussed, and after divulging the others in your suspicions, you all agreed to an american flag color scheme.

Initially, it had been planned that two would wear red, another pair would wear white, and the remaining two would show up in blue. You had all done so, choosing to get ready together at the bar backstage, until Diana had somehow managed to drop a bottle of liquid foundation all down her red dress. It had been messy to say the least, and would have been impossible to salvage with only an hour to go before you had to be at the party's location, and so the plan had to be altered; you were to wear red, and Diana was to wear the spare blue dress that Anna had brought. It worked thankfully, though you couldn't help but feel like the center of attention, the vivid red of your swing dress like a beacon against the soft white and calm blue of the others.

Eventually you all left, feet clad in vintage style heels and hair curled and pinned like Ava Gardner. Arriving fifteen minutes early, you were greeted by a tablet-wielding woman who introduced herself as Pepper Potts. She was quick and efficient, leading you to where you were to perform, motioning to the stage with a sweeping gesture of her arm before excusing herself. Of course, the room was exactly how you'd imagined it, with Fourth of July decorations smothering the walls and the tables around the room decked out in red, white and blue. It also had a vintage spin, with a vintage microphone and a full setup on the stage for live music and a bar that spanned one entire wall.

You caught sight of yourself in the mirror that ran along the bar, and for a second you felt like you'd slipped back in time, the six of you looking completely different to Pepper. Whilst she darted about the room in a grey pencil dress with her sleek hair pinned up in an bun, you all wandered over to the stage, brightly colored swing dresses swaying about your hips as your curls brushed your shoulders. 

As you all found your places on stage, discussing who was to perform first, a sharp clap made you jump and spin around. Once again, your eyes narrowed as they fell on none other than Tony Stark, but he merely smirked as he scanned the six of you. "Well, you ladies sure do look the part, and by that I mean you all look  _stunning_." A few of the girls giggled, and you had to admit that your cheeks heated up with a blush, before he continued speaking. "I trust you all know what you're doing, but I'm thinking we stick to singing for the first hour or so, and then we can have some dancing later on in the night?"

His suggestion made sense - after all, people would be arriving during the first hour, and dancing was tiring - and so you nodded in agreement. 

Once again, he clapped his hands, rubbing them together like a scheming child as he grinned. "That's great! Alright, so the rest of the team should get here soon enough, but I think the birthday boy is going to be a little late, so don't wait up for him."

He disappeared shortly after, leaving you all to find your places and prepare. Turns out that your boss had sent the playlist ahead already, which had been studied by a live band that Stark had also hired, and so you all ran through a song or two to get to know each other before you realized that it was time to start. Anna was to sing first, with Layla and Colette performing as backing singers, leaving you, Diana, and Eliza to linger offstage, murmuring quietly about dances and songs for later in the evening. Guests seemed to flood the room when the doors first opened, all of them gushing over the ultra-patriot nature of the decorations and cooing over just how 'darling' the performers looked (part of you may have gagged at that). 

The three of you had taken to playing a form of I Spy, pointing out different celebrities and guests you recognized. Eliza had excitedly pointed out Thor, his head of thick golden hair easy to spot from where he towered over the rest of the guests. You also spotted Tony with him, alongside another man that you had a strong feeling was also an Avenger. 

After half an hour or so, you glanced up to Anna, waiting to catch her eye in a silent offer to take over, to which she responded with a subtle nod. With a gesture to the band, they played an instrumental song as the three of you traded places, you replacing Anna in front of the main microphone, and Eliza and Diana in their white and blue dresses. You started off with some Elvis, which was admittedly a little too late for the forties theme, though no one seemed to notice, or care, having too much fun as they danced in an awkward combination of modern moves and attempts at executing lifts they'd probably seen in Dirty Dancing.

Again, none of them seemed to notice that you had moved on to sing a second Elvis song, though you were certain that the two men that had just entered were sure to know you were at least a decade out, because lo and behold, Steve Rogers himself had finally arrived, his friend Bucky Barnes trailing behind him like an abandoned puppy. Both looked uncomfortable at the overwhelming number of guests, though Steve was also thoroughly awe-struck by the amount of effort that had been put in, his eyes scanning the room with wonder before coming to a stop on you as your lips parted to sing. 

" _If you're looking for trouble,_

_You came to the right place._

_If you're looking for trouble,_

_Just look right in my face._

_I was born standing up,_

_And talking back._

_My daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack,_

_Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery._

_Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me_."

You hadn't noticed the arrival of the two Super Soldiers, your eyes having slipped closed as you focused on pouring as much as you could into the song, though they had definitely noticed you. The pair of them slowly drifted towards the stage, their discomfort forgotten as they slipped through the pairs of dancers before coming to a stop at the front of the stage, not even three feet from you. Eyes opening as you took a deep breath to prepare for the next verse, you can't help but blink in shock when you catch sight of them, both staring up at you almost transfixed, and you almost forget the rest of the lyrics before shaking your head and opening your mouth once again. 

" _I've never looked for trouble,_

_But I've never ran._

_I don't take no orders_

_From no kind of man_."

You couldn't help the smirk that curled at the edges of your lips, the original meaning behind the lyrics becoming something completely different and a whole lot more coquettish as you allowed your fingers to brush up and down the microphone stand. It could have just been a trick of the light, but it seemed as if the Captain actually  _gulped_ as the meaning of your words became clear, though there was no mistaking the smirk that graced the handsome face of Bucky. He seemed to know  _exactly_ what the lyrics implied. 

The rest of the song almost seemed to pass by in a haze for you, but by the end of it, you all but darted from the stage, mumbling to who you thought was Layla to take over as you hurried off to find a drink, your mouth suddenly bone dry and other places indescribably wet after the intense stare-off you'd had with the two men at the front of the stage. 

Yep, a drink was definitely in order, and perhaps a trip to the bathroom. And then maybe another drink.

 


End file.
